<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reflection by Figment81</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089144">Reflection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figment81/pseuds/Figment81'>Figment81</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disney Songs, F/F, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:02:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figment81/pseuds/Figment81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Naomi takes a liking to Disney Movies, Seven uses her holodeck time to allow her to watch them. Although she finds the movies themselves irrelevant she finds meaning in some of the songs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seven of Nine/B'Elanna Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom Paris was keen to get everyone involved in his latest holodeck project, an old fashioned movie theatre. He’d shown Naomi Wildman some of the old Disney movies and she’d been hooked. The young girl spent as much time as she could watching all of them. As Seven of Nine had an abundance of holodeck time and a wish to please her friend she often found herself accompanying Voyager’s youngest crew member. </p>
<p>After a few randomly picked films Seven had suggested that they watch the films featuring the “princesses” in chronological order. For the most part Seven found the films irrelevant although the songs featured were pleasant enough. She was disturbed by the notion that appeared in all the early films that the young girl needed to be “rescued” by a prince to live happily ever after. It did not appear to be a good example to set for Naomi. That led to a philosophical discussion with the Captain about gender roles in society throughout history. The Captain reassured her that the films should improve in that regard as they progressed.</p>
<p>Naomi’s enthusiasm led to them watching two films a week and moving through the catalogue swiftly. The Captain had been correct as soon the films began to focus more on the girls finding themselves than a prince (although they usually ended up with one anyway). Seven had noticed from the beginning each princess had a song which defined their feelings. She was surprised to find some of them resonated with her and she would find certain lyrics replaying from her memory when she was alone.</p>
<p>Seven was often alone. She worked alone, she ate alone and returned to the cargo bay to regenerate alone. She wished to be more a part of the crew but her innate differences kept people away. She wanted to make a connection with someone. The Captain had a maternal role when she could overlook her rank. The Doctor was tasked with guiding her but his feelings which she couldn’t return meant she couldn’t get close to him. </p>
<p>There was one member of the crew who intrigued Seven, a mix of strength, honour and intelligence but their interactions were rarely positive and she devoted what little spare time she had to her relationship with Voyager's immature pilot. Seven’s attempts at starting a friendship had been misunderstand and rebuffed so she was reluctant to try again.</p>
<p>Patterns rarely changed on Voyager and eventually Neelix suggested another Talent Night. When the Doctor approached Seven to perform another duet, she declined and told him she would be performing solo. Although he pried she wouldn’t tell him any further details.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>B'Elanna knew it wasn’t worth the aggravation to ignore one of the Captain’s “suggestions”, so she attended Talent Night without protest. At least Janeway hadn’t made participating compulsory for the senior staff yet. She made sure the Captain saw her enter then went to sit off to one side. </p>
<p>The engineer was feeling even less sociable than usual having recently caught Paris cavorting with some holographic bimbo. She couldn’t even muster up the energy to get angry. He was more trouble than he was worth. He barely spent any time with her and what was the use of putting up with his antics if she felt just as lonely as before.</p>
<p>B’Elanna tried to stay awake and look interested as the various acts performed. Harry played his clarinet and the Doctor sang opera along with sundry other performances. She was starting to get antsy and wondering if she could skip the rest of the entertainment when the MC announced the final act of the evening. Seven was going to perform a medley of Disney songs. That grabbed her attention as she remembered a few from her childhood.</p>
<p>Seven stepped out on stage wearing a light electric blue satin dress. Her hair was down and gently curled. She looked stunning and without any preamble the music started and she began to sing.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long for B’Elanna to realise that Seven had chosen the songs very carefully and she wondered if anyone else found some of the lyrics very apt. Certain parts of each song made an impact on the engineer. Seven was certainly putting a lot of emotion into each song.</p>
<p>“You think the only people who are people<br/>Are the people who look and think like you<br/>But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger<br/>You’ll learn things you never knew you never knew”</p>
<p>Old childhood memories came to the fore along with comments she’d heard made about Seven.</p>
<p>“Stuck in the same place I’ve always been<br/>And I’ll keep wondering, and wondering, and wondering, and wondering<br/>When will my life begin?”</p>
<p>Kahless knows Voyager could get stifling and that was the only free life Seven had known.</p>
<p>“And ready to know what the people know<br/>Ask them my questions and get some answers”</p>
<p>How many times had she or others chided Seven for asking what was to them a stupid question but really what experience did she have of a normal life.</p>
<p>“I know everybody on this island<br/>Seems so happy on this island<br/>Everything is by design<br/>I know everybody on this island<br/>Has a role on the island <br/>So maybe I can roll with mine</p>
<p>I can lead with pride<br/>I can make us strong<br/>I’ll be satisfied if I play along<br/>But the voice inside sings a different song<br/>What is wrong with me”</p>
<p>Everyone on Voyager had been put into boxes that it was impossible to break out of. She was Chief Engineer and she was lucky it suited her. Seven had been made Astrometrics officer but did she really have a choice in the matter?</p>
<p>“Who is that girl I see<br/>Staring straight back at me?<br/>Why is my reflection someone I don’t know?</p>
<p>Somehow I cannot hide who I am, though I’ve tried<br/>When will my reflection show who I am inside” </p>
<p>Did Seven feel the same way she did when she looked in the mirror, wishing there was no evidence of her non-human side or did she recoil to see a face that she didn’t recognise with some of the implants removed. The Doctor still kept removing more and more of her implants. Did Seven really have a good sense of what she truly looked like?</p>
<p>“Don’t let them in<br/>Don’t let them see<br/>Be the good girl you always have to be<br/>Conceal, don’t feel<br/>Don’t let them know<br/>Well, now they know</p>
<p>Let it go, let it go<br/>Can’t hold it back anymore<br/>Let it go, let it go<br/>Turn away and slam the door<br/>I don’t care what they’re going to say<br/>Let the storm rage on<br/>The cold never bothered me anyway”</p>
<p>Seven was good at putting up her Borg facade to keep people away as she was with her Klingon anger. They might have more in common than she’d originally thought.</p>
<p>The blonde finished singing with a flourish, bowed and stepped off stage to rousing applause. B’Elanna watched her leave and determined to seek her out and have a real conversation sometime soon. There was fire beneath the ice and it called to the Klingon in a way she didn’t quite understand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this while listening to a Disney hits playlist not that that's not obvious.</p>
<p>The songs included are:</p>
<p>Colours of the Wind - Pocahontas<br/>When will my life begin - Tangled<br/>Part of your World - The Little Mermaid<br/>How far I'll go - Moana<br/>Reflection - Mulan<br/>Let it go - Frozen</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>